


false facades.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">you finally take off the mask.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	false facades.

Saizo does not believe he would have ever loved someone so much. He will serve and protect his comrades until the very end and it is no different with you.

But when you look at him with the kindest of smiles, showing affection in the most subtle ways, he can’t believe how vulnerable he becomes with you. He allows himself to find sanctuary in your arms-- in you. He finds himself at a loss when your eyes hold a faint sense of wonder and fascination, fingers gently resting on the sides of his mask. He resists the urge to stop you, but his breath hitches and he only waits.

“May I?”

He nods.

And when you take off the mask, eyes studying every feature of his face, pink begins to color his cheeks and he wishes to cover it again. He believes he has a good understanding of what’s to come, but your confused visage is not what he expects.

“Where is it?”

“What?”

“The scar.”

He goes deadpan before you can explain any further.

“Not the one I can already see,” you continue in exasperation, “the one under your mask.”

“There is no scar.”

Your lips part and it seems like you’ve drawn a blank. But he just stares with that scowl and all thoughts of kissing you have disappeared, replaced with puzzlement and a tinge of resignation.

“Why do you wear it if there’s nothing there?”

And there goes the scowl-- and here comes the blush again.

He doesn’t want to explain. No one has really bothered asking; after all, it isn’t easy striking up a conversation with someone so intimidating. Everything about Saizo screams deadly-- except in the times he gets embarrassed around you. The sheepish look, the avoidance of eye contact--

“Because it prevents distractions.”

“Isn’t wearing a mask more distracting than anything?” You question, hands cupping his face. “Or is it because you’re just so handsome that ladies always get in your way?”

With your playful tone and mischievous stare, you wonder if Saizo is able to turn as red as his hair. You pat his face gently and begin to tell him you’re only joking after his long silence, but then--

“That is precisely why.”

He finally looks you in the eye with the most defeated look you’ve ever seen.

You knew Kaze was painfully oblivious of his attractiveness-- what, with all the ladies showering him with random gifts and affection, but you didn’t think it happened with his twin-- who is impatient and certainly not as approachable, might you add.

Just the mere image makes you laugh and he’s never seen you so happy before.

Saizo doesn’t know if this moment is endearing or humiliating.

“The scariest ninja I’ve seen wears a mask because he’s _too_ attractive.”

“Got a problem?”

“Not at all.” You say, letting out another laugh as arms rest comfortably around his neck. “Lucky me, huh? Getting to see how handsome you are when no one else can.”

He scoffs, though he graciously accepts your hug. This is far from what he imagined would happen-- with you having the desire to kiss him to finding the utmost entertainment in discovering the reason behind the mask. But when he sees how content you are, he smiles.

“Lucky you.”


End file.
